


People

by RedMage12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMage12/pseuds/RedMage12
Summary: Frisk has been trying for at least 60 resets to save two Dreemurr children, Chara and Asriel. Finally, Alphys has found a way to bring Chara back (and maybe Asriel too but that's more complicated). Frisk goes through immense amounts of pain to extract half of their soul to bring back Chara. When they finally do, they are very upset at people's rudeness towards her best friend. Is what Frisk feels for Chara friendship? Or is it something more...





	1. Alphys Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and is probably horribly written. I need contructive criticism on how to become better at this. Also, this takes place with a PasiFrisk who has never even fought anyone, and a not evil Chara who made mistakes but is learning from them. TRIGGER WARNING: Self hate and self harm, and possibly some nonethical jokes.  
> I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO WRITE THIS FOR THE LIFE OF ME (I will try though)  
> Also, I'm REALLY bad at titles (suggestions welcome)  
> I plan to update weekly at best, and monthly at worst. I'll try to give an estimate of when the next chapter will come.  
> Next chapter: Expect it around 1/2/16  
> I'm extremely exited to be writing this right now, so I'll be updating frequently.

One day, after school, Frisk is sitting in her room thinking negatively.  
"I just feel like a failure because I can't save everyone," she thought, not really to themselves. Of course, since she shared a body with a certain spirit.  
"Frisk. You aren't a failure just because you can't save me and Asriel. I think it's impossible to save us anyways, so you aren't really failing." Chara was a long-dead person who lived inside of Frisk's head. She didn't really have a choice, but enjoyed it, anyways. "I know, it's just that I haven't really gotten to meet you in the flesh. It's more like talking over the phone with you in my head." Frisk said. "I agree, but it still stands that I'm dead, and this is really the best I can do right now. I suppose I could possess you all the way, then you would be able to see my eyes. Speaking of which, you probably wouldn't want to see my eyes anyways," rambled Chara.   
"And why is that?' Frisk asked. She thought that eyes were usually one of the best features on a face. Frisk had green ones, personally, but squinted because her vision was blurry. "Because mine are weird. I was ridiculed all the time on the Surface for them, along with several other features I possess." Frisk felt bad for Chara after she said that. She knew what it was like to be an outcast in society for something she had no control over. Before she fell, people used to use Frisk's helpful nature and poor eyesight to lure her into fights with some of the meanest people at school. The teacher wouldn't even care because they were always reading inside rather than watching the kids like she was supposed to. The one time the teacher did notice, they took very lackluster actions. They simply gave them both time outs for the rest of the day, and told them to stop fighting each other. Frisk wanted to know how she could help. "What are your eyes like?" Frisk asked. "Well, right now I see through your eyes. So, green, I guess? I don't really want to talk about it." Said Chara. "I understand. It's okay to not tell me. I'll just find out when I save you!" "Speaking of which, Frisk, you've stayed in this timeline for a month now! That's way more than your previous record of 12 days. What gives?" Said Chara. "I just feel like there's something special about this one," Frisk said. Suddenly, Frisk's phone started ringing. Since Frisk prefers not to speak, people usually just text her. She checks the caller ID, and sees that it's Alphys. She answers. "Hello, Alphys."   
"Hi, Frisk, sorry for phoning you, it just couldn't wait. Over your journey, several times have I heard you mumbling to yourself. I've played those back, and it sounds as if you were talking to Chara, but they're dead so that would be impossible but I guess it isn't..." Frisk could basically hear Alphys sweating or shaking with nervousness as she spoke. Alphys cleared her throat and continued. "Anyways, was it actually Chara you were talking to inside your head? Can I talk to them, if it was?" Alphys asked. "Sure," said Frisk. Frisk told Chara to possess them. She obliged happily. "Greetings. I am Chara." Frisk's body said in Chara's voice. "You wanted to talk to me?" Alphys could be heard squealing over the phone. She started saying Japanese words that Chara couldn't understand. She composed herself, then said, "Okay so I just need to ask you a few questions about yourself. What is your favorite color?" asked Alphys. "Yellow." responded Chara with ease. Alphys asked Chara several more questions, one of which was answered in latin so that Frisk couldn't understand.  
"Okay, good. I'm done with Chara for now, and need to talk to Frisk." Frisk was back in control. "Frisk, if you want to bring back Chara, I found a way. Just come by tomorrow, at about 1pm."


	2. The Procedure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Alphys attempt to bring back Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a rush on December 31st, because I had places to be. I literally had 2 seconds to spare after I posted this and left.

Tomorrow at 12:00  
Frisk was nervous. Chara had been awkwardly silent ever since she woke up this morning.  
"Chara?" Frisk thought. There was no response. "Chara, please answer me!" This time, a faint sound of yawning could be heard.  
"Sorry Frisk, I was just catching up on sleep. What is so important that you had to wake me up?" said Chara. Frisk mentally facepalmed. Obviously Chara was sleeping. Ever since the barrier was broken, Chara loved staying up late and sleeping in late. She didn’t know ghosts could sleep up until the barrier had been broken. "Just wanted your opinion on being brought back to life," said Frisk. "I don't really know how to feel about it. On one hand, I'll be able to move my own body, be able to not be in situations I'd rather not be in, but on the downside, it's possible we could be separated. But overall, I'm willing to go through with it." Chara responded.  
Soon, Frisk arrived at Alphys's surface lab. She knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Alphys showed up at the door in her pjs, and as soon as she saw Frisk, her eyes shot open.  
"Oh my gosh! I didn't expect you to show up so soon! I'm barely dressed and the place is a mess and I haven't showered... and..." Frisk had a very strong sense of deja vu in that moment. "H-hia! You're... an hour early..." said Alphys. Frisk nodded. Everyone knew Frisk was always early, but usually by fifteen minutes or so. "I was bored." Frisk said. The real reason was that she couldn't wait to bring Chara back, but she didn't say that. "O-oh, I see. That's no big deal, come in! I just need to change real quick..." Alphys then ran upstairs. Frisk sat nervously, waiting for whatever had to be done to bring back Chara.  
Soon, Alphys came downstairs in her usual lab coat. “Frisk, I’m going to tell you about the procedure. We will have to give a quarter of your soul to Chara, and the rest can be made artificially. It isn’t exactly a safe procedure, though. From what I’ve seen, it would be safer to try to separate that part of your soul with a machine, but if needed, you can also do it by hand, which may be less painful, but is WAY more dangerous.” Alphys seemed very nervous while saying that to Frisk. “I’ll take safe,” said Frisk.  
Before long, Frisk was strapped up to a machine that kind of looked like Mettaton, but with more tubing. Frisk also noticed that Alphys brought out something under a sheet that kind of looked like a dead body. Soon, the process started. Alphys was sweating, which was understandable, since it was really hot in the room due to the machine. Alphys pressed a button, and suddenly, a light tug was felt in Frisk’s soul. It didn’t stay that way, though. Soon, it was a pain best described as getting stabbed in the chest 37 times. Chara felt this pain, too, but to a lesser extent. Then, with a finale of pain twice as terrible as the rest of it combined, it stopped. Frisk could only feel numb at this point. Her insides were aching, and she felt like she could vomit.  
Suddenly, she could hear a groan coming from the right of her. She noticed the thing under the sheet from before was moving now. Then, Alphys came in, and told Frisk to continue lying down, as Chara needed a bath and some healing.  
About a half an hour later, Alphys gave Frisk the all-clear to stand up, and said that Chara was in the next room, all patched up. Frisk opened the door and what surprised at what she saw waiting for her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just wanted to do a cliffhanger! I might be too enthusiastic right now, because I have the next 5 chapters planned out and want to get it written down! I'm still trying to proofread, because that's important. Also, while I'm posting this on a laptop, I'm also using a phone to type some of it. Both the laptop and the phone don't have automatic capitalization, so if you noticed some improperly capitalized words or names, that's why.


	3. Breakfast of Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara wakes up and eats breakfast for the first time in 47 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I apologize. Whilst I have tried to be organized about this, my current plan has failed. I planned on updating way earlier than this. The second I got back to school, I had work to do on that. I still wish to keep updating, and while I cannot guarantee this, I plan to update the rest of this chapter by the end of this week, hopefully earlier.  
> I plan on getting chapter 4 done by Wednesday next week, but no promises  
> Actual Chapter Notes:  
> Fluff. Fluff. Fluff. And chocolate.

As Frisk opened the door, she could clearly see Chara laying down, no signs of any injury. She found this surprising, because Chara went through a lot of pain and bloody diarrhea before she died. Frisk also noticed that she looked really cute. But that they could (probably) worry about later. For now, Chara’s vitals looked fine, and she was sleeping soundly. Not wanting to wake her, Frisk just looked at her for a while. She then thinks that she might be acting a bit creepy, and despite the fact that Chara had been in her head for a while, she might be freaked out to find someone was staring at them while they sleep. Frisk slept in the room that was next to Chara’s for tonight.  
The next day, when Frisk woke up, she was very tired. When she looked at the digital clock next to her, it read 9:23. When she tried to get up, she notices that she felt sore, and needed to stretch. After doing so, she wanted to check up on Chara to see if she was okay. When she entered Chara’s room, she could clearly be seen laying sloppily in her bed, in a position best described as spooning, but without a partner. This position struck Frisk as kind of cute, but Chara seemed to still be asleep, and despite wanting to be able to meet Chara as soon as humanly possible, she wanted her to be able to sleep in on her first day being alive.  
At breakfast, Frisk told Alphys that Chara was still asleep, and that she was breathing normally. “That’s good to hear!” said Alphys. She seemed excited at the aspect of one of her experiments being successful.  
A bit later, Alphys had to attend a meeting with the science board, as the humans were also curious at the aspects of the soul. Suddenly, Frisk heard a thump come from Chara’s room, and a numb feeling of pain was felt on Frisk’s left elbow. Frisk went to check on Chara, and sure enough, Chara was lying on the floor, rubbing her left elbow, wincing.  
“Chara! I heard a thump! Are you okay?” Asked Frisk, sounding much more worried than was probably necessary.  
“Calm down, I’m fine! Just fell, is all.” Chara said, seemingly unaware of the fact that Frisk was rubbing her elbow in pain, too. Her voice came out rough and raspy. “I just wanted to get up & drink something, and my legs failed me. I guess it might be because I haven’t used them in about what feels like fifty years, but it’s probably like riding a bike. I just need to practice more, and I’ll remember how in no time!” Frisk laughed a little at Chara’s joke, but stopped after a second, noticing Chara’s eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes Frisk had ever seen. Frisk tried to keep things peaceful, but she would punch the person who dared to tell Chara that it was the worst kind of eyes to have. Chara’s eyes were dark red, kind of like a rose during sunset. “Do you need me to help you for now?” Frisk asked, pretending she hadn’t been staring at Chara’s eyes for the last 5 seconds. “Yes, actually. Just to where the food is served will be good, please.” Chara tried to be independent most of the time on the way from her bedroom to the kitchen, but ended up using Frisk as a human cane about half the the time. When she got to the table, Chara asked for any chocolate cereal, and chocolate milk. “Chocolate is great, but isn’t too much chocolate a thing to worry about?” asked Frisk, while Chara just looked at her funny. “No. Chocolate is the best food. Ever. There shall be no arguing about that.” Chara said, seriously. “Okay then, miss cocoa. Shall I get you anything else?” Frisk asked, placing a bowl of cocoa puffs and a cup of chocolate milk in front of Chara. “This’ll do for now. Thank you!” Chara said politely before pulling a spoon out of nowhere and began eating her cereal. Frisk laughed a little, for Chara seemed to be enjoying this to a deeper extent than Frisk thought it was possible to. But, Frisk thought, this is the first time she has eaten something in fifty or so years, and it was her favourite food too.  
After Chara was done eating all the chocolate cereal in the house, drinking all the chocolate milk, and eating anything else that had chocolate in it, Chara relaxed on the couch in Alphys’s living room, drinking a glass of water (no chocolate in it this time). “Thank you Frisk.” Chara said in a much smoother voice. “Anytime. But we’re almost out of chocolate now, because you ate it all. Now I only get this one piece…” Frisk said in a mocking tone. Chara was visibly shocked as Frisk pulled a king-sized chocolate bar out of her sweater. “Please Frisk… I haven’t eaten in 47 years… Chocolate tastes like heaven to me right now…” Frisk felt bad all of the sudden, as started fake-crying. Chara was a master of fake-crying, but Frisk didn’t know that. “Fine, Chara. we can share. But I’m super hungry as well, after watching you eat all that chocolate, so I’ll go first.” Unlike most chocolate bars, Himshey’s Chocolate doesn’t come in pieces, so after Frisk ate half the bar and handed it over to Chara, she was laugh-blushing as Chara said thanks and told Frisk she’d be her best friend forever now.  
Frisk knew that Chara knew that Flowey was still soulless in the underground, and she really liked Chara, so she didn’t mention Asriel at the moment. Besides, after Chara said thank you, Frisk was hugged by Chara, who smelled of flowers, and she was content with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff fluffity fluff (Chocolate, too!)  
> I am so lucky, I managed to save and publish right as my computer shut down! I'm typing on a phone for this, and I feel bad for being busy. NHD happens to be due on 1/13/17 for me, so I'm super busy most of the time with that and other stuff. Also, if you notice bad formatting, it is because I typed this story in notes, so I could work on my phone as well. Thank you for reading this!


	4. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens but lots happens at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... Um... Sorry.  
>  I originally made my own fanfic because I was aggravated at the fact that all the fanfic creators I liked didn't post very often or just disappeared, and here I am, doing the same thing! Just read as I try to motivate myself to do Chapter Five: Fluffville.

After Frisk had recovered from the fact that Chara had hugged her, the pair went and mostly laid around and watched anime while just generally being calm, they were interrupted by a phone call. Frisk got up, and picked up the phone.  
“Hello, Alphys’s lab. Alphys is not presently home, but I can take a message. How may I help you?” Said Frisk.  
“Heya! This is Alphys. Frisk, it’s great to know that you are doing that greeting with phone calls, I guess. I’m calling to let you know that I’ll be home in about two hours, b-because I have s-some… business to attend to. I’m at Undyne’s house if you need me, so j-just call her if you have any issues.” Alphys then hung up.  
“Who was that?” Called Chara from the other room. “It was Alphys! She said she’d be home in about two hours! We will have to get dinner ourselves!” Frisk said to Chara. They got back into the living room, Chara was looking at them, nervous. “Relax, Chara, I don’t bite!” said Frisk, noticing they were nervous. “No, I know that. It’s just that, we aren’t going out to dinner, are we?” asked Chara. “Actually, yes! My plan was that we could go to that Chinese place, pick something up, then come back and eat it here!” Chara still looked nervous, but calmed down a little. “Frisk, I feel extremely uncomfortable near people! Are you sure we can’t just get delivery or something?” said Chara. “Oh right… But it tastes so much better in pickup, and the mall’s literally just next door! Plus, it’s 9:00 on a Thursday. There will be hardly any people there!” Frisk said, but the nervousness in Chara’s beautiful eyes remained. “…I guess we can just get delivery if you want.” Frisk said, in a slightly disappointed fashion. “But… um…” Chara hated seeing her best friend uncomfortable. “We can go to the mall. It’s fine.” Frisk perked up at this, and started grabbing her things. Chara unenthusiastically got up and got her things. Soon, they were headed outside.  
It was a very nice autumn night outside, and Chara’s eyes nearly shined in the moonlight. Frisk nearly got lost in them again. “Frisk, I can’t help but notice how beautiful the stars are…” Chara said. “I agree. They look great tonight!” Frisk responded. Suddenly, Frisk’s phone rang, signaling a call. “One moment, it’s Papyrus.” Said Frisk while answering the phone. Chara was silent, seemingly starting at something, or someone ahead…  
“HELLO HUMAN!” Papyrus said, in a voice loud enough that Chara could hear it without difficulty. “YOU WEREN’T HOME WHEN I STOPPED BY FOR OUR COOKING LESSONS TODAY, AND I WAS WORRIED!” Chara gained a worried expression, but Frisk didn’t notice because she was immersed in the call comepletely. Chara didn’t say anything because she didn’t want to interrupt their phone call. “SANS SAID THAT HE WOULD LOOK FOR YOU, BUT I THINK HE JUST WENT HOME. I’M STILL AT YOUR HOUSE, WAITING FOR YOU TO COME HOME!” Papyrus sounded sincerely worried, as did Chara. At this point, she was tapping Frisk’s shoulder lightly as to get her attention. “Oh, you don’t have to do that. We had to go to Alphys’s and I forgot to tell you, that’s all.” said Frisk into the phone. At this point, Chara was tapping Frisk’s shoulder like the world depended on it. Frisk finally looked at Chara’s worried expression and looked where Chara was pointing. A mysterious figure was walking towards them. “OKAY, HUMAN! I’LL SEE YOU SOON!” Papyrus said, and then he hung up. Frisk could now completely focus on the figure ahead. They were walking towards them rather slowly, and the first thing that both Chara and Frisk could see was that whoever it was, they were smiling widely. This isn’t something you’d normally see on a Thursday night.  
“ H e y . ” they said. “ Y o u s e e m l o s t . I ’ v e b e e n l o o k i n g f o r y o u , F r i s k . ” Frisk felt scared, but mainly because Chara was. “what? don’t’cha recognize me?” Frisk suddenly realize that this was the lazy skeleton himself, Sans. “Oh! Sans, you scared us…” said Frisk. “say, who’s that with you?” Sans suddenly turned towards Chara. “heya, kid. nice to meet’cha.” said Sans. “Frisk switched to sign language, which Sans didn’t know yet. Should I tell him? Frisk signed. No, I’ll greet him myself, thanks, though. Chara signed back.  
“Greetings, I am Chara.” Chara said. Sans suddenly looked very surpised. "chara? as in, first human to fall into the underground, plotted to free all monsters but failed, accidental killer of asriel, spirit who helped frisk through the underground chara?" Sans said. Chara stood still, teary and wide- eyed for a few seconds. "Y-yes... How did you know all of that?" said Chara. "i have my ways." responded Sans. "Anyways, we were staying at Alphys's for a couple more days. We're currently getting food at the mall, so we have to hurry." said Frisk. "no worries. i would tag along, but papyrus gets cranky without a bedtime story. well, i think he's starting to grow out of it, but still. see you two around." Sans said and disappeared into some bushes. The pair walked wordlessly for a minute before Chara asked, "Do you like walking under the stars like this?" "Yes, especial with you." Frisk said. Frisk was too busy staring at the stars and Chara's face to notice they passed the mall entrance, but Chara realized this after a few seconds and pointed it out. As they walked into the food court, they saw several interesting people. One person just opened a laptop on some kind of story-sharing website, typing some chapter for a story. They typed one word, then closed it again. "Who does that?" Asked Frisk. "I don't know, that seems like it would aggravate a lot of people." replied Chara. They went to Panda Express and got their meals.

"Can we go back to Alphys's house now? I don't like the way some of these people are looking at us." said Chara. "Okay, let's go." replied Frisk. As they exited, Frisk was lost in Chara's eyes and bumped straight into someone.   
"Well, well, well. Ms. Poor Eyesight and... some other dweeb with weird eyes. Still getting into trouble due to your eyes?" said the assailant Frisk knew as Pokey. Frisk just slumped and took it. Unlucky for Pokey, though, Chara was not going to just take it. However, knowing Frisk's position on violence, she just did what looked like pinching his neck to Frisk, but Chara actually knocked him out. Frisk was horrified at first, but Chara reassured her that she only knocked him out, no damage done. Frisk was relieved. Little did Chara know that Pokey's gang was watching from the shrubs, and had just found their newest target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have another idea for a cool story where it's like a kingdom and Asgore's the greeding king or whatever, but that's still in the process of formulating.


End file.
